


Motives for Power

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru questions Sasuke about his resolve to accept training from him for power. Sasuke does have an ulterior motive, which he's keeping to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motives for Power

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place back when Sasuke first joins Orochimaru. For a long time, I suspected Sasuke might have an ulterior motive like this in the canon. Canon ended up contradicting me, but I still like this ulterior motive.

"Once you're my vessel, you'll forget everything," Orochimaru said, as he touched Sasuke's arm. "You'll forget Konoha and all the silly missions on which you risked your life. You'll forget your tears and the little blonde fool, who was the cause of them."

Sasuke jerked his arm away. He said nothing.

"Such touching vulnerability, although I wish Naruto-kun wasn't yours, still," Orochimaru said, allowing Sasuke to back away. His serpentine eyes narrowed. "It annoys me to have that silly little fox as a rival for your attention."

"He has nothing to do with us, or you," Sasuke said, turning his glare on his mentor. "I have never considered you to be in the same category as him. Ever."

"And I should be both flattered and insulted by this," Orochimaru said, tapping his long fingers together in what might have been a hand sign, or not. "You are, after all, here with me, while he is alone, clinging to your headband and weeping. Yet he is determined to take you back."

Orochimaru took a step closer to Sasuke. His shadow loomed over the boy before him. It was a snake's shadow, ready to swallow the smaller. The smaller was prey. It was always prey. "Could he take you back, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stood his ground, facing both Orochimaru and his shadow. Once he would have flinched. Once he might even have screamed. "That depends on you and the power you offer me. Surely you can do better than Naruto?" Every bit of contempt he could muster was in his voice. 

I need this monster, Sasuke thought, but I have to play this right. If I don't, he may just kill Naruto. He knows Naruto has a special power. Orochimaru may wonder why I've come to him, when I already had someone with a special power in my life. The last thing I need is someone questioning me about that. The last thing Naruto needs is another powerful dark ninja stalking him.

Naruto, you bloody little fool, some of what I'm doing is for your sake. You're so busy trying to save me from Orochimaru, you've completely forgotten that Itachi and his entire gang is after you. I doubt they want you for your big, blue eyes. Whatever they have planned for you is bound to be as unpleasant as what Orochimaru has planned for me. 

It was an effort for Sasuke not to clench his fists at the thought. I'm willing to give up my body and soul for power and revenge, but not yours. I won't let Itachi have you, I swear it. 

Orochimaru watched Sasuke with heavily lidded eyes. It was impossible to tell what he thought, but a slow smile spread across his lips. His tongue snaked out to caress them, as he regarded the boy, who was his future vessel.

"You'll get the power you seek, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said. His hungry gaze fixed themselves upon the boy, who was in many ways like a younger version of himself. How often do you get a chance to possess your younger self, utterly? "You will."


End file.
